Still In Love
by Sakqia
Summary: Coauthored with SF4E. Handmaidens of Artemis and Athena arrive at DA to discover an old friend and a possible chance at love. But someone doesn't want these two alive... and they're willing to do anything to take them away. JesseOC SyrusOC AlexisZane
1. Chapter I: First Meeting

**Sakqia: Hey! I'm new to these parts and am friends with Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever!**

**SF4E: Hey everybody.**

**Sakqia: So my first fanfic is going to be co-authored with her!**

**SF4E: And it's Royalshipping, so sorry any Fiancéshipping or Dreamshipping fans. That means ZanexAlexis.**

**Sakqia: Onto the disclaimer!**

**SF4E: Sakqia and I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the songs we may mention. We only own our OCs and this idea. Characters may be OOC at times. Set in Season 3 with a new storyline. Please R&R but do not flame! Keep in mind Sakqia is still considered a noob here on fanfiction!**

**Chapter I**

**First Meeting**

"Laraine!" Amethyst whined annoyingly. Her accent was a Celtic one. "How much longer are we gonna be on this stupid boat?"

Laraine Archer turned her hazel eyes upon her newest best friend and transfer. Her strawberry blonde locks fell to her elbows. Her bangs were parted and framed her face. Laraine wore a light grey shortsleeved baggy t-shirt with the "PWNED!" written in large red letters across the chest, dark blue jeans, and pink and black new tennis shoes. Her bag was orange and she wore it slung over one shoulder.

"Patience, Amethyst." laughed Laraine. She had a hint of a French accent in her voice. Laraine smiled as she watched the waves hitting the side of the ferry that was taking them closer to Academy Island. "Or is that impossible for you to be?"

Amethyst Zelenia made a face of irritancy before letting out a deep sigh of boredom. Her hollowish green eyes closed for a minute. Her eyes seemed to have no light in them whatsoever. Amethyst reopened them as she brushed her raven bangs out of her face. Her bangs were side swept and fell into her right eye. Her roots were pale silver, which transformed into raven, and she had amethyst tips. Her hair itself fell to her shoulder-blades and was fluffy and bouncy while her bangs stopped at her chin.

"Aren't you burning up?" Laraine then asked, overlooking her shorter and older companion.

Amethyst's outfit consisted of a black v-neck shortsleeved shirt, with an amethyst undershirt underneath, which was pulled over a longsleeved silver gauze shirt. Written across the front of her shirt was "Celtic Moon" in glittery silver bold letters. She wore a pair of black baggy jeans with a neon purple studded leather belt around her petite waist and amethyst trimmings down the sides of her legs. On her feet were a pair of black skate shoes with glow-in-the-dark neon purple laces and stripped black and purple fuzzy socks.

"Nah. I'm actually quite comfortable." Amethyst looked up at Laraine, who was a little over three inches taller than her. "How's Daryl?"

A white kitten with orange ears and a light purple tail popped his head out of the bag on her back. Daryl meowed softly as Laraine pulled him into her arms, petting him gently, and scratching him behind the ears. His light blue eyes closed happily.

"I should ask you how Astrid is." Laraine replied, smiling.

Sitting next to Amethyst's black messenger bag that had "PH34R T3H CUT3 ON3Z" on the front was a snoozing black lynx cub. The cub stirred at the sound of her name and opened her pale silver eyes.

"Sleep okay, Astrid?" Laraine asked, kneeling down in front of the cub.

Astrid nodded before yawning. Amethyst jumped slightly and shook her head before excitedly pointing ahead.

"We're almost there!"

"Goodbye slow boat, hello Duel Academy!" Laraine cheered happily.

**GX-GX-GX**

"New transfers mean new duel opponents!" Jaden cheered happily.

"Got that right, Jaden!" Syrus laughed and smiled at his best friend.

The two boys arrived at the Ra Yellow dormitories and headed for the entrance. At least until they spotted one of the transfers they were talking about. She was dueling an Obelisk and winning. Two turns later, she was victorious. What was interesting was she was wearing normal clothes and not a uniform, like the transfers that had been introduced earlier.

"Nice duel!" Jaden called to her.

"Thanks." the strawberry blonde smiled at him. "Name's Laraine. Laraine Archer."

Jaden pointed at himself, "Jaden Yuki."

Syrus gave a shy, timid wave. Laraine laughed a little and smiled at him. She realized the bluenette seemed to be the same height as Amethyst, if not a little taller. Approaching them, Laraine thought Jaden was cute in his own way.

"And who's this?" Laraine asked.

"S-Syrus T-Truesdale." His silver eyes widened behind his glasses.

Laraine closed her hazel eyes and smiled, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm sure we're gonna be great friends."

**GX-GX-GX**

Amethyst exited the Obelisk dorms and walked around the campus. Many stopped and stared at her for being different. Because she was transfer like Jesse Anderson, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, and Jim "Crocodile" Cook, she was allowed to wear her original clothes. One thing that Amethyst had been grateful for. Her hollowish green eyes closed partway as she entered the forest, her hands in her pockets. She was so focused on the ground; she didn't even see another walking transfer.

"Ow!" Amethyst exclaimed with another.

This person was Jesse and his southern drawl had a strange effect on Amethyst. She even blushed a little as she looked up at him. Jesse smiled a half-smile before apologizing.

"Sorry," He said with a chuckle. "My bad."

Amethyst remembered how much Laraine had talked about Jesse on the ferry. She had gone to North Academy with the teal bluenette and admired him. Laraine had even been friends with Jesse and had a secret crush that he was oblivious too. Now Amethyst knew why.

"Jesse Anderson, right?" Amethyst smiled brightly. "Dude, I have a surprise for you that will blow you away!"

Jesse blinked his light green eyes in surprise at this unknown girl's response. Her eyes were kind of scary too. Jumping, Jesse felt her slip her hand into his as she began to drag him down the path and towards the Ra dorms.

"Whoa! What are ya doin'?" He couldn't help but exclaim.

"I'm Amethyst! And I know someone who will be _very_ happy to see you, Jess!" She replied with a laugh.

Jesse smiled and thought, _Though she seems dark at first, she's really happy and cheerful. Her attitude is the opposite of her appearance. _As they neared the dorms, Jesse felt his eyes widen in shock.

**GX-GX-GX**

"LARAINE!" Amethyst's voice shouted.

Said girl turned and felt her jaw drop in surprise to see the older girl and Jesse heading towards them. Jaden and Syrus turned as well. Skidding to a stop, Amethyst stumbled and knocked into Syrus, sending Jesse flying into Laraine. All four landed in a heap at Jaden's feet, anime confusion swirls in their eyes. Laraine shook off the swirls and found herself face-to-face with Jesse.

"J-Jesse?!" Laraine cried in shock.

Jesse broke into a grin and exclaimed, "Laraine!" Before hugging her tightly.

Jaden tilted his head like a puppy would, "Um… explain please."

"Laraine and Jesse both went to North Academy." explained the tri-colored haired girl who was helping Syrus sit up. "Boy was I surprised when I bumped into Jess. Now Laraine and Jess are reunited once more!"

"And thank you, Amethyst, for throwing him into me." Laraine muttered sarcastically.

Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry…"

Syrus shook away the swirls and found himself sitting next to a girl who was shockingly shorter than him. According to Laraine, her name was Amethyst. Jaden helped Syrus to his feet and Amethyst bowed in apology. The bluenette was surprised to see a deep blush across Amethyst's cheeks.

"Hi…" Syrus said quietly.

"Um… hi…" Amethyst replied just as softly.

Laraine teased and said, "FYI, the poor boy you knocked into is named Syrus Truesdale."

Amethyst's eyes widened, "Zane's brother?"

Silence settled upon the group until Amethyst clutched her chest, hissing in pain. Astrid and Daryl came running over immediately from the gazebo and pawed her jeans. Daryl's light blue eyes widened. Amethyst winced until the pain passed, Jaden and Laraine gripping her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Are you alright?" Jesse whispered in concern.

She nodded and replied, "It still hurts from when I dueled Zane."

Syrus' silver eyes met hers, the pain returning again, and he said, "You lost, didn't you?"

Amethyst nodded until the pain faded. She exchanged a nervous glance with Laraine before she told everyone she was alright. Astrid purred happily and rubbed against Syrus' and legs.

"Hey, Amethyst." Jaden said suddenly, his chocolate brown eyes traveling to her bunched up shirt. "What's that?" He was indicating towards her hip bone, where a black doubled bow and arrow mark was visible.

"That looks like the symbol of the Greek Goddess, Artemis." Syrus pointed out.

Amethyst covered it up and fixed her shirt, "That's because it is. I've had that there since I was eight, okay?"

Syrus smiled and said, "I think it's cool."

"Y-You do?" She said in surprise.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Laraine exchanged a look with Jesse before pulling up her sleeve. On her shoulder was Athena's symbol.

"I have one too." She smiled. "That's why I thought it was cool that Amethyst had Artemis' symbol like I have Athena's."

Jaden clapped his hands together, "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm starvin' over here! Let's go an' get some grub!"

"Yeah!" cheered Jesse.

"You're welcome to join us." Jaden said to the two girls. "You can meet the rest of our friends."

"Is Chazz our friend?" Syrus then asked.

"Even if he's stuck up, he's still our friend." reassured Jaden.

Syrus pouted and said, "Darn it."

Amethyst blushed again and shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna go and talk to the nurse about these pains I keep having. Later." The tri-colored haired girl then walked off, leaving Laraine alone with her old friend and two new ones.

"Food!" Jaden cried, breaking into a run.

"Food!" Jesse followed suit.

Syrus and Laraine sweatdropped before jogging after the two food-obsessed beings.

**GX-GX-GX**

**Sakqia: Yay! End of first chapter!**

**SF4E: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Sakqia's first fanfic!**

**Sakqia: Please Read and Review but do not flame me!**

**SF4E: You flame her, you'll have to deal with me. Keep in mind she's still a noob. No offense, Sakqia.**

**Sakqia: None taken.**

**SF4E: Later!**


	2. Chapter II: Hiding to Survive

**Sakqia: Ahh! I got stuck!**

**SF4E: Sakqia **_**attempted**_** to write this chapter but failed miserably… so I'm taking over.**

**Sakqia: Sorry…**

**SF4E: It's okay. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Sakqia: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever and I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the songs we may mention. We only own our OCs and this idea. Characters may be OOC at times. Set in Season 3 with a new storyline. Please R&R but do not flame! Thank you for reading and reviewing Chapter I!**

**Chapter II**

**Hiding to Survive**

Amethyst walked slowly into the infirmary. She looked around and sat down at the closet seat, waiting to be served. While doing so, she clutched her chest again, grinding her teeth.

_Why are these pains still occurring? I thought she said she'd stop 'em! Just goes to show ya you can't listen to the goddess of the hunt and expect her to keep her word without having to sacrifice somethin'…_ Amethyst closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, _But I've already sacrificed so much for her…_

**GX-GX-GX**

"Guys! Don't kill yourselves!" Laraine laughed as the Jesse and Jaden devoured the table before them. "I can't believe Jesse could actually find another person who could match his appetite!" Syrus sweatdropped. He seemed a little worried. Laraine stood up, causing the two food monsters to pause. "I'll be back; I want to check on Amethyst." Syrus stood up.

"Can I go?" Syrus asked softly.

"Sure! I'm sure she would like that."

Syrus and Laraine waved goodbye to Jaden and Jesse, although the two doubted if they had seen the waves, being neck deep in food.

**GX-GX-GX**

"That's strange…" the perky redheaded nurse examined Amethyst completely and thoroughly. "This is so weird... I have no idea what's wrong with you... Maybe you're sick?"

Amethyst smiled at the nurse. "Don't worry Ms. Fontaine, I know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Ms. Fontaine asked when her shoulder was roughly grabbed by someone unknown behind.

"Good evening, may I please talk to Amethyst?" Ms. Fontaine looked back to see Laraine smiling at her.

"Oh, yes, of course." Ms. Fontaine bowed politely and hurried out of the room.

"Syrus, could you step out for a moment? I need to talk to Amethyst in private." Laraine smiled back at Syrus.

Jumping, the bluenette blushed, "O-Okay." Syrus walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Amethyst…" Laraine looked at her short friend.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Amethyst spoke.

"Don't… I know what I'm doing." Amethyst stared at her friend with her empty eyes.

"I'd like some proof." Laraine gave her friend a sarcastic glare.

"Ms. Fontaine can't even tell what's wrong with me... she has no idea..." Amethyst stood up. "I'm not even in pain anymore."

"Well... if you're sure. I mean hell, you look normal..." the strawberry blonde looked Amethyst over. "Well... _your_ type of normal..." Laraine joked.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Fontaine opened the door. "I'm sorry but you can't have the whole infirmary to yourselves. I do have other patients."

"Of course! We were just leaving." Amethyst grabbed Laraine's arm and dragged her out before the nurse could say anything.

Both girls stopped when they spotted their almost forgotten new friend anxiously twisting his hands and staring at his shoes.

"A-Amethyst?" Syrus jumped up from the plastic chair that was seated outside of the infirmary. "What are you doing?"

Amethyst glanced at Laraine before Syrus, "Walking to my dorm, wanna walk with me?"

Laraine struggled from Amethyst's grasp, "Yeah, you should take her to her dorm. It's getting kinda late... and I have... stuff... to do." Laraine smiled one last time, walking away.

"O-Okay…" Syrus said uncertainly.

Amethyst was blushing faintly and mentally sending daggers into the back of Laraine's figure for ditching her. Her eyes met Syrus' silver ones and he gave her a small, nervous smile. She returned it slowly before they headed out of the Main Building.

**GX-GX-GX**

Laraine fished for her keys to her dorm.

"Laraine?" She turned to see Jesse standing a couple feet away.

_What's he doin' at the yellow dorm? _"Hello, Jesse!" Laraine smiled. "What do you need?"

Jesse smiled, "I was just wondering if Amethyst is okay."

"Yep! Syrus is walking her to her dorm as we speak." She noticed his eyes soften. "That's not all is it?"

"Yeah, for now. See ya around, Laraine." Jesse waved and walked away.

Puzzled, Laraine shrugged and entered her dorm room, shutting the door and dropping to the floor. Unlike Amethyst, she had chosen to stay in the Ra Dormitories while she was Duel Academy. Groaning, Laraine shut her hazel orbs in agony.

"Man, Jesse, don't play these games with me!! I'm BOY STUPID!" Laraine banged her head on the floor. Daryl meowed and rubbed against her while purring. "Please be okay."

**GX-GX-GX**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Syrus asked as he walked next to Amethyst.

She nodded again, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

He blushed a tad bit and whispered, "It's hard not to worry. I worry about everyone."

"Just shows you're a caring person. That's a good thing." Amethyst smiled as she nonchalantly stuck her hands in her pockets.

They paused as they neared Amethyst's dorm. Syrus' blush grew deeper, especially when Amethyst stopped and put her hand on his waist. The bluenette's eyes widened when Amethyst's hollowish green orbs fell closed.

_I-Is she… is she gonna kiss me? _Excitement pounded throughout Syrus at the mere thought.

Amethyst then wrapped an arm around Syrus' neck, pulling him into a tight hug. His eyes dropped shut at her gentle embrace. Never had a girl hugged him like this. Syrus felt a tingle go down his spine suddenly. He didn't even realize that Amethyst's eyes had reopened and were glowing faintly. His memories flashed across the tri-colored haired female's mind. Especially the memory of him dueling Zane. That one lingered in her thoughts as she pulled away.

"G'Night, Syrus." She whispered softly in his ear. "Thank you for walking me to my dorm…"

"Y-You're welcome." He blushed adorably and watched Amethyst go inside to be greeted by Astrid.

**GX-GX-GX**

Jesse rubbed his temples as he plopped down on his bed. _Why did Laraine have to come back? I didn't expect to see her until I went back to North Academy…Hell, I mean, Laraine's a really close friend and everything…It's just… so confusing…_

Jesse fell back with his hands behind his head. _When Amethyst brought me to Laraine… I felt my heart skip a beat. It's like I never even realized how attractive Laraine really is. I guess 'cause back then, I really didn't understand dating and girls. But with Alexis' help, I kinda understand now._

He sat up and his light green orbs widened in disbelief. _No… I can't… I can't possibly "like" Laraine…? Can I…? _

Jesse shook his head, _Nah! Must be that food I ate!_

**GX-GX-GX**

Laraine had a sudden feeling of dread go throughout her. Hastily, she fumbled with her PDA and let out a groan as she examined the complicated device. After a few minutes of tampering with it and pressing random buttons, the duelist finally managed to call Amethyst's PDA. The shorter girl answered on the third ring while grinding her teeth in unbearable pain. Laraine could hear Astrid freaking in the background.

"Dammit, I knew you couldn't take care of this!" Laraine rushed towards her door.

"No! Laraine! I'm fine!" snapped Amethyst. "I'm going to summon Artemis, okay? Just stay where you are! If she finds out that I'm working with a Handmaiden of Athena then she'll kill us both!"

Reluctantly, Laraine sat down on her bed, and watched the PDA go blank.

**GX-GX-GX**

"I summon you, Artemis, in human form!" Amethyst called.

A flash of vibrant pale blue light engulfed the dorm room. Astrid growled and folded her ears back while arching her back. Amethyst unshielded her eyes to find a tall woman with long auburn hair and vivid green eyes standing before her. She wore pale silver Greek robes that flowed down to the floor and didn't look too happy about being summoned.

"What do you want, Celt?" Artemis demanded, placing both hands on her curved hips.

Amethyst glared at her, "I want these pains to stop. You said you would stop them."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "It's simply your body adjusting to the evolvement of your psychic powers, Amethyst. They should stop at midnight." Her vivid green gaze looked around the dorm. "Is that all?"

"No. Tell me why people are after the _kori_, Laraine Archer, and me." Amethyst demanded, using the Greek term for "handmaiden". She crossed her arms and stared intensely at the Greek goddess before her.

"A _kori _of Athena is none of my concern, Celt." Artemis hissed. "As for why they're after you, it's possibly because they've learned about your abilities and you're soulless." A moment of silence fell between them before Artemis spoke again, "Amethyst, listen to me," Artemis actually looked at her with softened eyes. "You cannot let them stab you on my mark. If they do, it means instant death. And I refuse to lose one of my most loyal _kori_. In _any_ way."

A growl escaped the young girl, "You don't give a damn about me, so don't even try acting like you do, Artemis." The auburn haired goddess flinched slightly. "I only gave you my soul in order to protect my sister. If I had a choice, I'd be a handmaiden of Athena, Demeter, or Aphrodite and you know it. But I don't have a choice because _you_ hold my soul and _you_ won't free it…"

"You are bound to me and in my service." Artemis replied.

Amethyst closed her eyes as she continued, "I am Darkness. I am Shadow. I am the Ruler of Night. I, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. I am the Guardian. The Soulless Keeper. Neither Human, nor Appollite, I exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. I am the Dark-Hunter. And I am Eternal... unless I find that one pure heart who will never betray me. The one whose faith and courage can return my soul to me and bring me back to the light..."

Artemis blinked in surprise that Amethyst remembered the exact words she had uttered eight years before.

"You know what? That's a sacrifice I was willing to take to protect Mariah." Amethyst said suddenly, her eyes piercing.

Artemis glared at Amethyst and she glared back. Without a farewell, the goddess flashed out of the room and back to her temple on Olympus. After a few moments, Amethyst staggered a bit, her hand clutching her chest. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she began to fall. She crumpled to the floor and looked around the unfocused room.

"La… raine…"

Everything went black...

**GX-GX-GX**

Laraine jumped to her feet in worry before saying, "I summon you, Athena, in human form."

A flash of vibrant blue light occurred. Laraine's eyes landed on a tall woman with chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes that were filled with wisdom. She wore a set of pale red robes with blue trimmings.

"What is it, child?" Athena asked softly.

"M'lady, I'm worried about another _kori_ here at the academy. She keeps on having these pains and I don't think she fully understands how to control her abilities." Laraine said.

Athena placed a hand on her shoulder, "Child, Amethyst Zelenia has been in Artemis' service for eight years now. Her powers are simply evolving and she doesn't know how to adjust to it. Unlike you, she has harder powers to control. Your ability to speak to animals isn't as hard as her psychic powers. But don't worry, Amethyst will be fine. But be aware, Laraine, for your pursuers are getting closer."

Laraine nodded slightly, "M'lady?"

"Yes?" Athena paused.

"What _is_ Amethyst?" Laraine dared to ask.

Athena's eyes closed, "She is a Dark-Huntress… a warrior of Artemis."

Laraine's eyes widened before Athena flashed out of the room.

"She's hiding to survive…" Laraine whispered in realization.

**GX-GX-GX**

**Sakqia: Thank you…**

**SF4E: You're welcome. Oh, and the Dark-Hunter's belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Not us.**

**Sakqia: Hope you liked the second chappie!**

**SF4E: Please R&R but do not flame! SHE'S A NOOB!!**

**Sakqia: Hey! **

**SF4E: Hehe… sorry…**

**Sakqia: Onto the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter III: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Sakqia: Finally on chapter 3! Wahoo! Disclaimer!**

**SF4E: We don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the songs we may mention. We only own our OCs and this idea. Characters may be OOC at times. Set in Season 3 with a new storyline. Please R&R but do not flame! And much appreciation to those who reviewed the last chappie!**

**Chapter III**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Laraine was happily playing on her computer after classes. She liked all of her classes except for Dr. Crowler's. He simply freaked her out. Amethyst was hanging out with her old friend from South Academy, Jim "Crocodile" Cook and Jesse was hanging out with Jaden. Laraine had hoped Jesse would hang out with her since it'd been so long since they last saw each other.

"I'm bored." Laraine sighed suddenly.

A small bit of anger filled Laraine. '_Why the hell is he ignoring me? We used to be best friends and now he's ditching me for the Jaden kid. It really hurts too.' _

She looked up as Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes" started to play. It was eerily fitting at the moment considering her mood. Very quietly, Laraine began to sing along.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were apart of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

_  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces

_  
I can't deny  
I can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life

_  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewed together with what's broken up inside_

_  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces

_  
I can't deny  
I can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry on the outside  
ANYMORE!

_Anymore…_

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces

_  
I can't deny  
I can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces

_  
I can't deny  
I can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

_  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes…_

A knock on her door sent Laraine flying to the ground. Breathlessly, she leapt to her feet, avoiding stepping on Daryl's tail, and opened her door.

"Jesse…?" She blushed in embarrassment, wondering if he had heard her. "W-What are you doing here?"

Jesse gave her a goofy grin, "Wanna duel?"

**GX-GX-GX**

Syrus stopped when he noticed Jim and Amethyst lying underneath a large oak tree and watching the clouds. The Aussie and Celt would randomly exclaim what they thought the clouds formed. Shirley and Astrid were playing with each other a little ways away.

"Oi! Syrus!" Jim called out to the bluenette. "C'mere, mate."

Syrus made his way over to them. Amethyst immediately sat up and nervously started running her fingers through her hair. Oblivious to this, Syrus smiled and waved at them.

"How are ya doin', mate?" Jim asked.

"Okay." Syrus answered, "You?"

Jim laughed and patted Amethyst on her head, "Better now that I got this little sheila back! Amie and I've been friends since we started going to South Academy. I'm glad that she transferred to Duel Academy too."

"Amie?" Syrus repeated.

"Her nickname." Jim explained.

Amethyst started to hum, playing with her shoe laces, and avoided Syrus' eyes. He recognized the band she was humming.

"Within Temptation?" He guessed.

She jumped and nodded. Syrus exchanged a look with Jim.

"Hey, sheila, why not sing whatever you're hummin'?" Jim closed his blue eye and chuckled, "Unless you've gone shy on me."

Amethyst squeaked softly and looked up at Syrus. Her cheeks turned red but, surprisingly, she started to sing "Forsaken" in a quiet voice. Her Celtic accent disappeared whenever she sang.

_Now the day has come._

_We are forsaken this time._

_We lived our lives in our paradise,_

_As gods we shaped the world around._

_No borderlines we'd stay behind,_

_Though balance is something fragile._

_While we thought we were gaining,_

_We would turn back the tide, it still slips away._

_Our time has run out, our future has died,_

_There's no more escape._

_Now the day has come,_

_We are forsaken,_

_There's no time anymore._

_Life will pass us by,_

_We are forsaken,_

_We're the last of our kind._

_The sacrifice was much too high,_

_Our greed just made us all go blind._

_We tried to hide what we feared inside._

_Today is the end of tomorrow._

_As the sea started rising,_

_The land that we conquered just washed away._

_Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,_

_It was all in vain._

_Now the day has come,_

_We are forsaken,_

_There's no time anymore._

_Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,_

_Only ruins stay behind._

_Now the day has come._

_We are forsaken this time._

_Now the day has come,_

_We are forsaken,_

_There's no time anymore._

_Now the day has come._

_The day has come._

_The day has come…_

Jim started to clap as he said, "Bravo, sheila!"

Syrus blushed and said, "You sounded great, Amethyst."

"T-Thanks." She smiled at him and he returned it. '_What is wrong with me? I hardly know this guy… and yet I find my heart pounding so fast… Argh! I can't do this! Dark-Hunters don't love or have relationships other than friendships! I gotta stop this! I am not a normal teenage girl! I serve a bitch-goddess and I fight vampires for cryin' outloud! I cannot be like Laraine and have boyfriends or crushes… I just… can't…'_

**GX-GX-GX**

"Duel?" Laraine stared blankly at Jesse before it hit her. "Oh! Duel! Uh, sorry. Can't."

"Why not?" Jesse gave her a confused look.

Laraine blushed again and tried thinking of an excuse, "I have… homework…" She lied lamely.

Jesse nodded in understanding, "Okay. Maybe later then. Wanna hang out?" 

Laraine looked towards Daryl, who was watching out the window. '_What should I do, Daryl?'_

'_Any other time I would've agreed, but the sun just set, and I have a feeling Daimons are gonna come out tonight. You're gonna need to help out Amethyst._' Daryl replied telepathically.

"I-I'm really sorry, Jesse, but I can't! I gotta help Amethyst out with something later. Maybe tomorrow?" Laraine looked at him pleadingly, '_Please, please, please say tomorrow!!_'

Jesse looked disappointed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Laraine. Night." Without another word, Jesse turned, and left.

"Amethyst is gonna get her butt kicked if she ruins my chances with Jesse." Laraine growled so low that only Daryl heard her.

"LARAINE!!" Amethyst's voice shouted not too far away.

Laraine pulled her long strawberry blonde locks into a high ponytail, snatched her Athame, a dagger with a short handle and double-edged iron blade, and ran out of her dorm without a second thought.

**GX-GX-GX**

"Damn, what does your momma feed you brutes?" Laraine exclaimed as she landed next to Amethyst.

Amethyst was armed with a Dirk, which was a straight-bladed Celtic dagger, in her left hand and a Srad, a circular dagger, in her right. In front of them were three extremely tall blonde males. Each was incredibly handsome and sneered at them, showing off their fangs.

"Daimon scum!" Amethyst shouted, lunging forward, and stabbing the first in the middle of his chest.

He exploded into gold dust. The other two stopped sneering and advanced on Amethyst. She blocked their attacks while Laraine jumped on one's back, swinging her arm to his torso, and stabbing him as Amethyst had done. Amethyst used her Srad and sliced open the last Daimon's shirt, revealing an inkblot-like marking in the middle of his chest. Together, Laraine and Amethyst stabbed him. He too exploded into dust.

"There were five before you showed up." Amethyst smirked.

"You use those daggers pretty well… for a shrimp." Laraine replied.

Amethyst glared at her for a minute, "Why are Daimons here? They usually don't attack boarding schools located in the middle of the ocean."

Laraine shrugged and replied, "Maybe they're after us too."

"Maybe… well… at least we released the souls they had taken."

"What exactly are Daimons?" Laraine asked. "I only know how to kill 'em."

Amethyst sheathed her Dirk and Srad. "Daimons were originally Apollites, a cursed race of Apollo's. He damned them all to die on their 27th birthday because that's how old his mistress was when she was murdered." Laraine raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain that later. Anyway, if an Apollite absorbs a soul, then they turn Daimon, which extends their life, but they have to feed more and more to stay alive. Henceforth, they prey on innocent humans. Mostly pregnant woman because a baby's soul can make them live for a long time without having to feed. When they do turn Daimon, an inkblot forms on their chest, that's where they store the souls they take. So we stab 'em, kill 'em, and free the souls."

"Ah." was all Laraine could say.

Wincing, Amethyst suddenly clutched her arm. Laraine looked down and saw blood soaking through her shirts and cursed. Without hesitation, the taller girl grabbed Amethyst's arm, steering her to the closet place she could think of.

**GX-GX-GX**

"Jesse! Jaden!"

Laraine kicked open their dorm door without even waiting for a reply.

"Laraine?" Jesse said.

She gritted her teeth, "Amethyst is hurt! Get a First-Aid Kit!"

Jaden found it immediately. They had started having one in the dorm after Tyranno had accidentally stepped on Pharaoh's tail. Laraine forced Amethyst to sit down and opened the kit.

"Take off your shirt!" Laraine ordered.

Jaden and Jesse subconsciously blushed and so did Amethyst, who slowly complied. She removed her black t-shirt, her amethyst undershirt, and finally the silver gauze longsleeved shirt, which the left arm was covered with blood. She sat there in her white sports' bra and blushed horribly.

"Dammit, Amethyst." Laraine rushed out to the outhouse and got a luke-warm washcloth.

Jaden and Jesse were diverting their gazes towards the ceilings. They may've been naïve to girls in a lot of ways, but they knew not to stare, especially when a girl was indecent. Jaden could remember accidentally staring at Alexis, when she was in her bra, and had gotten slapped so hard his cheek still stung.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked the ceiling.

"Yes…" Amethyst replied quietly.

Jaden bit his lower lip for a second and asked, "What happened?"

Amethyst shut her eyes, "A tree hit me."

Laraine returned and began to clean the wound on Amethyst's arm. It was five inches long and an inch deep. After applying the proper medicine to it, Laraine wrapped it in gauze and then bandages. Amethyst was still blushing pretty hard by the time Laraine took her gauze shirt and ran to soak it in cold water. Without a moment to spare, she slipped back on her undershirt and t-shirt.

"Are you alright?" Laraine demanded once she returned with the sopping wet shirt.

"I could've done that myself." Amethyst bitterly replied.

Laraine glared; fire behind those hazel eyes, "I did that because I'm your friend. Not because I'm convinced you can't take care of yourself. I know you're strong, Amethyst, but you can't keep locking me out! If you expect me to watch your back and vice versa, you gotta trust me."

Jesse stepped forward, "What's goin' on, Laraine?"

She ignored him and looked straight into her friend's eyes, "How did they wound you?"

"They were trying to hit my mark. I twisted my body so my arm was hit instead. You know what'll happen if I get hit there. I can't be completely immortal, Laraine." Amethyst clamped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Immortal?!" Jaden and Jesse shouted in reply.

"Amethyst! Mind wipe!" Laraine cried immediately.

Amethyst leapt to her feet and held her palm out in the two boys' direction. It glowed and so did her eyes.

"Laraine, what's goin' on here!?" Jesse shouted.

An orb of psychic energy shot straight into his forehead. Jesse crumpled to the floor with a thud.

"Jesse!" Jaden cried, before looking at Laraine and Amethyst. "What'd you do to-?!" Another orb shot into Jaden, sending him flying into the wall and sliding to the floor as well.

"Amethyst…" Laraine took one step towards her.

Amethyst walked over to Jaden, knelt down, and checked his pulse. Laraine did the same to Jesse. Amethyst lifted Jaden's head in her hands and brushed some of his dark brown bangs out of his closed eyes. Laraine watched as Amethyst lightly kissed his forehead.

"Why'd you do that?" Laraine asked.

"Healing powers." Amethyst replied. "It'll heal the bruises he'll have when he wakes up."

"Amethyst…" Laraine said before said girl fainted. 

She looked around the room and hung her head, "What have we done?"

**GX-GX-GX**

**SF4E: Done!**

**Sakqia: Woot!**

**SF4E: Thanks for reading Chapter 3! NOW CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON!**

**Sakqia: Breathe! **

**SF4E: Fine…**

**Sakqia: PLEASE R&R!**

**SF4E: But no flames!**

**Sakqia: Onto Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter IV: Not the Same

**SF4E: (coughs) I'm sick and bored so I'm just gonna start the chappie…**

**Sakqia: We don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the songs we may mention. We only own our OCs and this idea. Characters may be OOC at times. Set in Season 3 with a new storyline. Please R&R but do not flame! Thx for doing so last chappie! (puts a blanket around SF4E's shoulders and ruffles hair as she coughs into tissue) And send us cyber chicken noodle soup please!**

**Chapter IV**

**Not the Same**

"Ugh…" Jesse's emerald eyes opened and he weakly pulled himself up. "What hit me? I can't remember a thing…"

Jaden shook his head and slowly got to his feet, "Hey, Jesse, you remember why we were knocked out?"

The teal bluenette shook his head, "Last thing I remember is Laraine kickin' in our door."

"Speaking of Laraine, what's the deal with you two? Old girlfriend?" Jaden teased.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Jesse's face turned ultra scarlet instantly.

Jaden laughed and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. She sure is a strange one though."

Jesse looked around and noticed the First Aid Kit open and on the bed. Curiously, he put it away, wondering how on earth it got there in the first place. Jaden suddenly touched his forehead and let out a startled cry a second later.

"What? What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"I-I dunno! But something tells me there's something wrong with Amethyst!"

"Again?"

"Yes, again!"

**GX-GX-GX**

Amethyst opened her big hollow green eyes, "So, did I get knocked out by Daimon? Cause if I did I'm gonna be _really _mad!!" Amethyst stared at the stars above her head.

Laraine laughed. "You? Yeah right! You did one of your famous mindsweeps on our two new friends."

"Mind _wipe_!"

"Whatever." Laraine laughed again.

Huffily, Amethyst sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, subconsciously gripping her wounded arm. She noticed her lack of clothing.

"Um… Laraine? Did… did the Daimon strip me again?"

"Not this time Sorry." Laraine stared at her friend. "Amethyst? 'Ello? Amethyst!?"

Amethyst stared at the fastly fading trees, a memory coming over her mind.

_Flashback_

_Amethyst smiled as she helped her three year old sister off the swing set and picked her up. Mariah had raven hair and big dark brown eyes. The little toddler yawned before holding her arms out to her older sister. Sighing, Amethyst picked Mariah up and started to walk out of the school playground and towards their home. She paused when she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. Goosebumps covered her arms and fear started to rise. Very slowly, she looked over her shoulder and saw a _huge_ blonde male walking towards her. He smiled, revealing a set of razor sharp fangs. Amethyst didn't question it; she broke into a run, only concerned for her sister's safety. The creature chased after them and just when Amethyst thought she was safe, she tripped, sending Mariah and her flying to the ground. _

"_Get away from my sister!" Amethyst cried as the man stared down at the toddler with a hungry gaze._

"_Like a five year old can save her." He sneered in reply._

"_Hello! Eight!" Amethyst then leapt inbetween him and Mariah, shielding the younger child with her small body. Mariah began to cry in fear, having no idea what was happening. "Now get outta here before I sick Astrid on you!"_

_The blonde laughed and said, "Time to die, little ones."_

_Without thinking, Amethyst threw herself in the wall of the man's weapon. She collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound on her stomach, and the last thing she heard was Mariah screaming "Sissy! Sissy! Get up, Sissy!"_

_Then, she was standing in a Greek temple wearing white robes and looking around bewildered. She looked around and saw a tall woman with auburn locks and vivid green eyes, much like her own. _

"_Your soul's scream called me. You may now make a Vengeance Pact and become a Dark-Huntress. But since you are so young, you will also be my _kori._" said Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt._

"Kori_?" Amethyst repeated._

"_Handmaiden. Do you accept?" Artemis replied._

_Amethyst thought about it and nodded, "I want to protect my sister and all the people I love."_

_Artemis smiled, "Very well." _

_She reached out and touched Amethyst on her hip. The child let out a startled scream for a second and looked down. The robes had been moved aside some and she could see a double bow and arrow mark now there. Artemis held up an amethyst encrusted medallion and pressed it against the mark. It glowed and Amethyst's green eyes started to fade to a hollowish shade. _

"_You have 24 hours." was the last thing Artemis said before Amethyst was transported back to Mariah._

_Amethyst was back in her home town and she attacked the monster from behind. She didn't know how, but instinctively, she knew she had to strike him in the middle of his torso. He exploded into dust. Mariah looked up while rubbing her eyes and let out a cry of happiness._

"_Sissy! You okay?" She asked._

"_I'm fine, Mariah. What about you?" Amethyst responded, checking her sister for damage._

_Mariah sniffled, "I was scared for you. Where'd all the blood go?"_

_Amethyst bit her lip and ruffled Mariah's hair, "You just had a bad dream. Nothing's wrong. C'mon, let's get you back home to Dad." She then picked up her sister and started carrying her back to their house, knowing full well she had a rough fight ahead._

_End of Flashback_

Laraine smacked her friend upside the head, "Yo! Amie! Wake up!"

"Ow!" Amethyst glared at Laraine for a second, "You could've woken me up differently, you know?!"

"What fun would that be?" the strawberry blonde gave her a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Amethyst got to her feet, "I'm going back to my dorm. Be careful. Call me if you need help."

"Kay." Laraine replied, lying back down to look at the constellations.

Once Amethyst was gone, she then thought of Jesse.

Laraine heard the ruffling of grass. "Amethyst go home."

"I can't, I'm not Amethyst." A southern accent replied.

"Well, that could cause some problems." Laraine joked. "Hi Jesse."

"Hey! So, how's that homework coming along? Looks hard." Jesse sat down beside her.

"Homework?" Laraine had a little question mark go over her head for a second, "OH! That homework! Uhh… I got it done… I think…" Jesse gave her "Yeah right" glance.

"Sorry Jesse, I was busy."

"Alright, make it up to me now!" He stood back up.

"Huh?"

"C'mon! Let's duel!" Jesse held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, I don't have my deck."

"You really know how to get a guy's hopes down don'tcha."

"Sorry."

Jesse ruffled the back of his hair, "Aw, oh well. Why don't we just sit and catch up? It has been awhile since we last saw each other. I mean maybe some things have changed that we need to know about." He sat back down beside her.

"Hmmm, you remember…."

"Oh great, more memories."

He got a punch on his shoulder. "I ain't done talkin'!!!!"

"Alright! Alright!"

They both gazed at the stars, the hazel and emerald sparkling in the light illuminating from the moon.

_Flashback…_

"You _can't play! You're a _girl_!!" Jesse put his hand on Laraine's forehead, pushing her back slightly. _

"_But I wanna play!" Laraine protested. The two were young in an elementary school room. _

"_You can't play! We're having a tournament!" The boys nodded in agreement behind him._

_Laraine stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine, can I watch?"_

"_Nope."_

"_...Why?"_

"_You'll ask questions and get annoyin'!!" Jesse smiled at her._

"_Fine." Laraine wasn't impressed; she stormed out of the room._

_The boys at the tournament going, Jesse was doing okay but was getting beaten by one of his friends. When Jesse was doing well, one of his friends noticed that the door was ajar. The boy pointed out his new discovery to Jesse._

"_Hey girl, go away."_

"_No! Make me!!" Laraine stuck her head in the door. "I'm 6! I'm plenty old enough to play!!"_

_One of the other boys jumped into the conversation. "He said later! Leave him alone you stupid girl!" He picked up his shoe and threw it at her, hitting her in the face._

_She ran off._

"_Hey! Don't do that! That's no way to treat a girl!" Jesse yelled at the other boy._

"_What? You were being mean to her to her too!" The others boys were getting mad too._

"_Yeah, she's just a girl." Another boy said._

"_Fine, I ain't gonna duel with a bunch of children who can't treat girls' right!" He stormed out of the room as the boys protested that they were children._

_Laraine sat in a room nearby, rubbing her nose._

"_Wanna duel?" A voice came from behind her, she turned to find Jesse._

"_That hurt.."_

"_I didn't throw it." Jesse put his hands up in defense._

"_You didn't let me play either."_

"_Okay, I don't wanna play with those jerks anyway, wanna play now?" Jesse sat down beside her. She looked at him, wiping her tears away._

"_I'm Laraine." She smiled._

"_Jesse."_

_End Flashback…_

Laraine started to rub her nose, "That still hurt."

Jesse held up his hands in defense, "I said I didn't throw it!"

"Hey, so how's that search for the Rainbow Dragon coming along?" She then asked.

He sighed and said, "Hopelessly endless."

"What do you think of Amie?" Laraine then asked.

"Amie?" it was Jesse's turn to have the question mark overhead.

"Amethyst," Laraine said, giving him a look.

"Oh! She's really… weird." Jesse chuckled and then said, "But really nice. She seems to have gotten Syrus' attention."

Laraine raised an eyebrow, "_You_ noticed that too?"

Jesse frowned, "I am not a complete ditz."

"Oh, wait, that's Jaden. That food monster…" Laraine started to laugh, "He has like four stomachs!"

Jesse made a face, "So do I."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Sorry."

Silence fell between the old friends before Jesse said, "I'm glad that we're back in each other's lives again, Laraine."

Laraine blushed and replied, "Me too, Jesse…"

**GX-GX-GX**

Amethyst was walking deep in thought after she had recently passed Jesse, '_Wonder what Jess and Laraine are doin' right now._' She shuddered for a second, '_Kay, didn't need that image._' She then walked into something solid and looked up while clutching her now throbbing face. "Ow!!"

"Whoops. Sorry there, sheila. Didn't see ya there." Jim said, realizing that Amethyst had bumped into him. He steadied Amethyst before she fell backwards and looked down at her with his blue orb and covered Orichalcum Eye and smiled faintly. "What happened to your arm, Amie?

The tri-colored haired girl touched the bandages and looked away painfully. Jim gently tilted her chin and smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright. You can tell me." He said reassuringly.

"I got hurt, it's nothing." Amethyst said bitterly.

She was used to people not caring. She was used to getting hurt and taking care of herself. That's why she was so fierce about Laraine protecting her and trying to get her to open up. She wasn't used to having someone watch her back as she watched theirs. Even to Jim, who had been her friend since she was ten.

Jim patted her on the head and replied, "It's definitely somethin', sheila. Lemme take a look at it."

Amethyst shook her head fiercely, "Laraine already did." She stepped back when Jim went to gently grab her arm. "Knock it off, Jim! You're starting to act like you did when you first met me!"

Jim's blue eye widened as the memory returned.

_Flashback…_

"_Stupid rock." Amethyst growled as she applied pressure to her scraped knee with a piece of cloth. She blinked back her tears and looked around the landscape that surrounded her. "Dang, it hurts."_

_Amethyst started to sing softly to herself as she tried easing the pain away._

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me…_

_A boy of around ten wearing a tan cowboy hat poked his head out from around a tree trunk. He had heard a girl's voice singing and he had ran to where he heard the singing curiously. He blinked his blue eyes for a second before rushing forward._

"_Are you okay?!" He exclaimed in a thick Aussie accent._

"_Yeah. I'm fine." She said, looking away._

_The boy paused and saw how much pain she was in. He took out some ointment and Band-Aids from the pouch tied to his waist and knelt down next to her. Amethyst noticed he had really dark locks, almost like the night. She jumped and hissed when he went to remove the cloth she was pressing against her knee._

"_I'm just tryin' to help ya, sheila." He said hastily._

_Amethyst glared and replied, "I don't need help. And my name is Amethyst Zelenia, not Sheila."_

_The boy laughed and said, "Sheila's what we all call girls. It's just how we speak. I'm takin' it you're not from the Down Under."_

"_Obviously."_

"_Well, Amie, my name is Jim Cook." _

"_Amie?"_ _Amethyst repeated._

"_Just a nickname." Jim answered. "Now will you please lemme take care of your knee, sheila?"_

_Amethyst sighed before revealing her knee. Jim gently cleaned the scrape and bandaged it. He looked up and smiled while closing his eyes, causing Amethyst to chibi-blush somewhat. _

"_Hey, let's go and get some grub." Jim said, holding his hand out to Amethyst._

_Uncertainly, Amethyst smiled and took his hand._

_End of Flashback…_

"Jim? Jim? Hel-loh! JIMBO! INDIANA JONES! WAKE UP!" Amethyst shouted in his ear.

Jim fell over, having lost all hearing in his ear, and saw Amethyst standing over him with her hands on her hips. 

"Sorry, sheila." He apologized.

"I'm alright Jim. Now please stop worrying." Amethyst then turned on her heel and walked off.

Jim sighed and thought, '_I can't stop worrying because I love you, Amethyst…_'

**GX-GX-GX**

The next day everyone was eating in the Slifer Meal Hall. Laraine was watching Jim staring at Amethyst and glaring at him every so often, only for him to blush and start again a few seconds later, obviously not learning his lesson from her glares. Atticus was paying his little sister a visit. Jaden and Jesse were stuffing their faces, Tyranno and Syrus were fighting over a shrimp… again, Chazz was having an argument with Bastion, who was trying to pay attention to his almost girlfriend Shakti O'Riley, Alexis was attempting not to break Atticus' nose for picking on her about her feelings for his best friend, Zane, and Mindy and Jasmine were gossiping and randomly checking out cute boys, and Blair was trying to huggle Jaden.

"Hey, who's the blonde?" Amethyst asked, looking up from her breakfast.

A girl around Jaden's height and age looked at the group with her sakura pink eyes. Her bleach blonde hair was worn in a high curly ponytail with straight bangs going over right eye, similar to Ino's from Naruto. She wore an Obelisk uniform and looked really happy… in a creepy way.

"Hi! I'm Ashlee Royalty! What's your name?" She immediately asked Jaden, knocking Blair out of the way, and propping her head in her hand.

Blair sat up, growled, and started boring holes into the back of Ashlee's head with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, so, I totally just transferred here. Oh, hi, Chazz. And I'm Ashlee. Remember that, I am Ashlee." She said to Jaden, who just sat there with a shrimp in his mouth looking lost. "You're cute. Are you that Jaden Yuki kid I keep hearing about? I bet you are! Wanna duel? Wait nevermind. You'd probably beat me in like two minutes. Ooo! You're so cute!" She turned to Syrus, who just choked on his tea in reply. "Can I pet you? Please, please, please? Huh, huh, huh? Please?"

Anger marks were forming among Amethyst, Alexis, and Laraine as Ashlee continued to be… well… annoying. Atticus was just kinda sitting there with a blank expression on his face. Finally Amethyst got to her feet and slammed her hands on the table loudly. Ashlee froze while hugging Syrus, who was blushing horribly.

"Let. Go. Of. Syrus. _Now!_." Amethyst growled menacingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is he your boyfriend?" Ashlee exclaimed, blinking her pink eyes.

**GX-GX-GX**

**Sakqia: (recorded SF4E saying Ashlee's lines) Wow… for a major tomboy, you could pass as a preppy girly girl!**

**SF4E: (twitches) This is so disturbing!! T.T**

**Sakqia: Yay an update! Please R&R but do not flame!**

**SF4E: Make it stop!! (runs into wall screaming)**

**Sakqia: Birthday girl is very disturb-ed. Haha. Cliffhanger.**

**SF4E: (knocked out with confusion swirls)**

**Sakqia: I need to stop torturing her… maybe later!**


End file.
